La source obscure
by Nelja
Summary: Lors de sa quête dans le Portail, Ford pense à Bill trop souvent. Dans son imagination, il peut gagner, mais il ne peut jamais cesser de lui appartenir.


_Tout appartient à Alex Hirsch. Bill/Ford, spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 2x15, se passe dans le Portail. Attention, Ford est assez cruel dedans.  
_

* * *

Ford pense à Bill trop souvent.

C'est une remarque ridicule, sachant que depuis qu'il est passé à travers le Portail, son objectif unique est de le tuer pour réparer le mal monstrueux qu'il a fait. Il doit réfléchir à la structure de son arme, chercher les constituants basiques, les tester, inventer ou rechercher ce qui lui manque.

Il doit aussi tout faire pour lui échapper, pour éviter les chasseurs de primes qu'il a envoyés à sa poursuite dans le Multivers. Il doit ruser, mentir, combattre, tuer parfois, utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition.

La vie de Ford est définie par lui, depuis qu'il a été trahi - depuis qu'il l'a rencontré - et pourtant, et pourtant...

Parfois, il voudrait pouvoir découvrir un univers, être fasciné par sa biologie, sa société, apprécier à nouveau la beauté du monde, profiter d'être le premier humain de sa dimension à arriver ici, à voir la couleur de ce ciel.

 _Tout ça est à moi_ lui dit la voix de Bill dans sa tête. _Tu ne le connaîtrais pas, tu ne serais pas ici, sans moi. Tu m'appartiens déjà. Ne fais pas semblant._

Ce n'est pas vraiment lui, juste un souvenir, et pourtant, Ford doit se concentrer de toute sa force pour ne pas lui répondre, pour ne pas imaginer toute une conversation qui le laissera malade de frustration.

Et quand il se repose, essoufflé, après avoir utilisé tout ce qu'il a d'intelligence et d'inflexibilité pour échapper à une nouvelle menace, par une science qui englobe ce qu'on peut appeler magie, le maudit triangle parle encore à son oreille.

 _C'est moi qui t'ai appris ça, Fordsy. Je t'ai sauvé. Une fois de plus._

Ford doit se forcer à garder les yeux ouverts, certain qu'il ne verrait qu'un démon absent sur le noir de ses paupières.

Quand il pense à renoncer, à laisser reposer ses os fatigués suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on le capture, pour pouvoir reprendre haleine enfin même si cela doit être la dernière fois, le démon ricane, et le provoque. _Tu renoncerais à me détruire pour du repos ? Tu ne dois pas me haïr tant que ça._

C'est pourtant vrai. Dans ces moments, quand l'idée de sauver son monde lui semble une tâche insurmontable, ce sont la colère et la rancune qui le maintiennent en vie, qui lui donnent l'énergie de continuer ; et il pousse un grognement de fureur.

Bill éclate de rire alors. _Tu me détestes sans doute, mais tu aimes beaucoup me détester, Fordsy._

Les nuits sont les pires moments.

Souvent, Ford est terrassé par le sommeil en plein travail, pendant un long voyage pénible, ou même en train de se dissimuler. Ce sont des sommeils courts, interrompus au moindre bruit. Mais parfois, il trouve un univers et des camarades, il se sent suffisamment en sécurité pour dormir quand on le lui propose, sur une vraie couche, et à appeler le sommeil au lieu de se laisser surprendre par lui.

Bill est toujours là pour lui, alors.

Ce n'est pas vraiment lui, et ce n'est pas non plus vraiment un rêve - des souvenirs anciens, des vérités cruelles, des absurdités sauvages. Juste cette voix à son oreille, cette forme qui, alors qu'il ferme les yeux, semble envahir tout l'espace.

 _Stanford Pines, mon très cher ennemi. Même ainsi, tu trouves le moyen d'être à moi._

Il ne peut pas le faire partir. Il ne peut pas l'oublier, jamais. Il peut imaginer qu'il le fait taire un instant. Il peut même imaginer qu'il le tue. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Mais c'est tellement bref. Cela ne signifie rien. Et quand c'est fini, il revient.

(Quand il le tuera dans la réalité - s'il y parvient - ce sera bref, mais ce sera tout pour lui, et il ne lui restera plus rien à désirer, plus rien, et il ne peut pas remplir ses nuits avec du vide.)

Mais il peut... il a trouvé d'autres moyens. Des ripostes à imaginer, plus longues, plus consistantes.

Il peut imaginer que Bill, pour une quelconque raison, ne peut rien contre lui. Il le tient en joue avec son dématérialisateur enfin fini...

Et Bill le supplie de le laisser vivre. Le triangle immense qu'il a vu dans le Royaume des Cauchemars devient de plus en plus petit, comme il était quand il venait le visiter. Il se met à genoux devant lui.

 _Laisse-moi vivre, et tu auras tout ce que tu veux, Stanford Pines. J'ai échoué, mais si je peux rester avec toi, nous n'aurons pas fait ce Portail pour rien. Je t'ai sous-estimé, je ne t'ai pas donné le quart de ce que j'aurais pu t'offrir, mais maintenant... tu auras tout de moi, tout !_

Même dans sa propre imagination, Ford ne sait pas à quel point il lui ment. Il voudrait le croire, cela rendrait sa victoire plus éclatante. Mais il n'y arrive pas vraiment.

 _Je suis désolé. Ne me fais pas ça, Ford. Je tenais à toi, tu sais._

"Je m'en moque." répond Ford, et il appuie sur la gachette. Bill se désintègre en tous petits morceaux, et Ford croit, il espère, qu'il peut encore l'entendre hurler.

Il n'a jamais perdu de vue que ce n'était pas réel. Et pourtant, il transpire, sa peau est chaude, et son coeur bat à toute allure. Si l'image de Bill revenait maintenant, sa voix moqueuse... il lui semble qu'il pourrait recommencer encore et encore.

Mais par bonheur, son corps et son esprit sont épuisés. Il sombre dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves, tel qu'il n'en a pas connu depuis longtemps.

C'était le premier de ces fantasmes de vengeance absurdes et cruels qu'il a inventés. Cela n'a pas été le dernier. S'il les répète trop, ils perdent de leur force.

 _Tu as besoin de ces petits films, pas vrai ?_ lui demande l'image de Bill d'une voix moqueuse. Et c'est vrai. Bill l'a poignardé dans le dos avec toute sa cruauté, et maintenant, elle doit ressortir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et tant que Ford ne pourra pas le détruire, ce sera de cette façon, plutôt que de blesser inutilement ceux qu'il rencontre.

 _Peut-être que tu as du potentiel pour être un démon, après tout._

Les implications font frémir Ford jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Mais c'est son imagination. Il sait qu'il peut gagner, ici, peut-être seulement ici. Son esprit est encore à lui.

Une fois de plus, il imagine avoir Bill à sa merci. Peut-être a-t-il trouvé un moyen, ou peut-être est-il un démon. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Il imagine le lier à lui, par un sort de magie noire, le _posséder_ enfin.

Il est lucide, et c'est la seule façon dont il peut imaginer Bill avoir des sentiments pour lui, s'ils sont artificiels, s'il doit lui créer un coeur qu'il n'a pas.

 _Je t'en supplie, Ford, cesse de m'ignorer._

Il sait trop bien à quoi ressemble une dévotion sans limite. Il sait trop bien combien cela fait souffrir. Et dans son imagination, il parvient à feindre d'ignorer Bill, quand il sent son coeur se gonfler de rancune satisfaite.

"Je pourrais m'intéresser à toi," dit-il, "d'un point de vue tout scientifique."

Et Bill accepte - bien sûr, il accepterait n'importe quoi de lui - et Ford l'a bientôt attaché sur une table d'opération. Il saisit son scalpel et...

Il ne peut pas vraiment imaginer ce qu'il voit sous sa peau, qu'il ouvre presque délicatement. Toutes ces rêveries ne lui apporteront jamais un fragment de réelle connaissance. Mais ce n'est pas le principe de son fantasme. Il veut le blesser.

"Est-ce que cela fait mal ?" demande-t-il.

Oui. Oui !

"Tu aimes ça ?" demande Ford. Il se rappelle les "meurtrissures du mystères" que Bill a laissées sur son corps. Il se demande si l'oeil du démon peut saigner comme le sien a saigné. Ou plutôt, dans ce scénario, il sait qu'il le peut.

 _Non ! Je t'en prie, arrête, Fordsy !_

"Tu es sûr ? Après tout, tu ne m'intéresses pas tant que ça..."

Bill frémit, soupire, et semble se résigner.

 _S'il te plait, blesse-moi encore. Ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'ignore pas. Taille tous les orifices, toutes les déchirures que tu voudras dans mon corps, et prends tout de moi. Tu le voulais tellement..._

A ce moment de son imagination, Ford tremble de tout son corps, et plus encore quand il s'imagine continuer d'entailler le corps de Bill, pour entendre un mélange de jurons, de louanges, et de supplications. Et quand enfin il a tiré de ces images toute la satisfaction qu'il pouvait, il ne peut s'empêcher, juste avant de s'endormir, de se dire qu'il va peut-être trop loin, qu'il aime peut-être trop cela.

Le lendemain, ceux qui l'ont accueilli lui disent à regret qu'un chasseur de primes, probablement à ses trousses, a été croisé récemment. Il ne pourra plus revenir ici.

 _Tu voulais tant que ça mon attention,_ lui dit la voix de Bill, hilare. _Ne réalises-tu pas que je ne te donne que ça, mon petit ?_

Ford tente de l'ignorer. Il voudrait arrêter cela, mais il ne peut pas, pas tant que cette voix le hante. Pas tant que c'est son seul moyen de défense. Alors, dès qu'il aura un moment de libre, oui, il se vengera sur lui de toutes les façons qu'il pourra imaginer.

Il prendra toute l'obscurité que Bill a mise en lui quand il lui a transpercé le coeur, qui déborde de tout son être, et la lui renverra dans ses imaginations, pour en être libre, pour ne plus jamais avoir à la porter. Et peut-être, un jour, aura-t-il fini. Peut-être, un jour, les voix s'en iront-elles.

Un jour, il pourra cesser d'avoir sa marque dans sa tête, et juste se dire qu'il pense à lui trop souvent.


End file.
